Behind Their Back
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: On the surface they looked pretty normal. Their relationship is nothing but the best of friends. Or is it?.


Kate is your average nerdy girl. Wears sweater everyday and anywhere she goes. Big round glasses due to her favorite activity which is reading. She always read from a book or from the phone whenever she has a free time. She also carry around her notebook - or a diary if you can call it because the chaotic writings and doodles here and there painting the pages - everywhere.

Due to her smart and quickly comprehend things nature, she had been selected to participate in numerous competition such as Mathematic, Biology, Chemistry, and Physics. And she usually win pretty easily. Bringing back trophies and medals to be displayed in her personal achievement room back in her house. She is also a good mannered and polite student. Always smiling to anyone and help those who are having a hard time to understand a subject.

Overall, she is just a sweet girl and everyone adores her. No one dares to mess around with her.

But someone did. But not in a bad way. You'll see why.

It is currently lunch break. Students pouring out from their respective classes to the cafeteria. Kate just got out from her classroom and as usual, with her notebook/diary held close into her chest with her hands. Beside her is her long time friend Princess. They have known each other since kindergarten and inseparable ever since.

"Oh man! That Physics test was hard! I hope i could get at least a B because that subject was melting my brain down!" Princess stated while rubbing her sore eyes from staring the question sheet for more than an hour. Kate agrees. "It's hard for me too. I hope i will get a good score from that test". Princess just laugh at her reply. "Come on don't get too nervous. You're Kate! The smartest student ever! I am sure you will get a clean sheet easily!" Princess said with a smile.

Kate returns the gesture in kind. "Thank you Princess but still i have to admit there were some tricky questions. Mr. Johnson really know how to twist his students minds. For example, the fourth question was a-". Kate suddenly stopped talking. Her body went rigid and a small blush started to form. Princess was confused. "Hey Kate, why are you frozen in spot- wait. It's _him_ isn't it?" She asked with a sly smile.

All Kate could do was to give her a small confirming nod.

In front of the two girls, is the school's most popular guy, Humphrey. Tall, muscular and handsome, thats him. He is the star of almost every single sport. You name it. He does it. Basketball, swimming, and football just to name a few. To top it over, he is also a martial art expert. Countless competition he had won in the past elevating the school's popularity to new heights. However, despite all the fame he got, he is a down to earth kind of guy and a nice friend to have around. He likes to make people laugh and befriends anyone.

Moreover, a lot of girls had been asking him on a date but he always turned them down saying that he is currently not interested in such thing. Words quickly spread that he is dating someone without their knowing. Most people initially assumed that it was Kate because of their similar achievements but again, it would be rather impossible knowing how Kate is. No one dares to mess with her, especially Humphrey.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's say hi to him!" Princess pulling her by her hand. Kate nearly drop her notebook out of surprise and tries to pry her hand out of Princess's clutch. "A-are you crazy?!" She shrieked. Princess smirks evilly. "Of course i am! Now say hi and be polite like you do everyday" She just shove Kate right into the crowd. People got the cue and clear a path. Humphrey was talking to his best friend Garth when he noticed a girl he knows so well standing before him.

"Hey Kate!" He greeted cheerfully. The blush on her face gets even noticeable. "U-Uh hi... H-Humphrey..." She said meekly. People knew she is always a shy type of person, especially around popular ones. "How was your test?" "It went... well. How about you?" She asked still not looking into him out of shyness.

Humphrey chuckles nervously. "I may have gotten several mistakes in the test. I should've studied last night but then again, grinding Modern Warfare was too much to pass" He admitted. "And look where did that brought you man!" Garth piped up laughing as he dodges a playful slap from Humphrey. "It was worth it though. But in retrospective, it may have cost me my grades. God damn it..." He muttered under his breath. People laugh at him for his poor decision.

Kate giggled lightly before asking him "So would you like to study together tonight? I think you need help". Humphrey smiles at her. "I would love to but, i want to jog around the park tonight. From 7 to 8. So is 9 okay with you? Don't want to get all smelly and get yelled by your mom for smelling like a skunk fart" Humphrey said earning laughters from the crowd. Oh and for those who don't know, he and her are good friends. They have been studying on each respective houses in the past so people think nothing of it but just something what they do normally.

"O-Okay then... i'll wait" Kate said. "Great! See you later Kate!. Come on Garth we gotta run for the cafeteria or Mooch gonna hoard all the food for himself!" Humphrey said running away from the scene. Garth rolls his eyes before dashing away leaving Kate and Princess. The crowd slowly disperses.

"So... looks like you got yourself an opportunity to tick off another thing from your bucket list tonight" Princess whispered in her ear causing her to let out a high pitched yip and turns to look at her with eyes as wide as a dinner plate. "A-Are you crazy?! Not here please!" She screamed. Princess snickers and wrap an arm around her. "Come on i was just joking. Anyway, our friends have been waiting in the cafeteria so let's get some lunch!" Princess stated and walk to the said place with a small skip in her pace. Kate could only smile at her and the thought of Humphrey for tonight's plan.

It'll be wonderful.

**X - X - X**

The Jasper City Park is empty. Devoid from people. The cold chilling night along with the presence of a fog is the main reason why people decided not to visit the park. Why bother going to the park in this bone chilling weather when you can stay at home by the fireplace or the heater with a blanket to keep yourself warm and happy?. That is the logical reason for most people.

But not for Humphrey.

To him, this kind of weather is perfect. Moreover, less people in the park means better enjoyment for one self. He has the whole park for himself. Currently he is jogging around circling the park while wearing his black shirt and a white sport shorts. His charcoal colored running shoes are the only thing that's making sound in the silent environment around him along with his ragged breath. In his ears are his earphones, connected to the audio jack of his phone listening to his favorite song without a care in the world.

There are lamp posts here and there to give lights but due to the fog it's dimmer today. But that didn' t bother him the slightest. It actually give him more depths to the music he's currently listening to. An instrumental one. The atmosphere around him makes it feel more immersive. He is losing himself into the feeling.

Then he decided to take a small break. Leaning himself against a tree to catch a breath. He had deviated from the park's path a bit. The tree itself is quite hidden by the rather tall bushes surrounding it. He is humming to himself, eyes closed while recovering his energy before he continues the jogging session.

"What the-mmfff!" He was muffled by the presence of a hand covering his mouth and felt a body straddling his legs. He opens his eyes, sapphire orbs meet amber orbs. Smirking softly to himself he placed his larger hand on the soft and small hand on his mouth to remove it gently. His other hand gently cup the person's cheek.

"Is this one of your to do list kink?".

His answer was a hungry kiss from the person, both hands cupping his cheeks. He let out a muffled moan as his hands slowly trailing down the person's body, relishing in the feeling of her hourglass figure before grasping her heart shaped ass through her jeans.

"My... couldn't wait any longer? Are you really that desperate... Kate?" Humphrey teased her a bit. The female, now identified as Kate, replies. "Fuck i need your big fat cock so badly. My pussy's been itching since we met in the hall during school" Kate said dirtily. Humphrey chuckled lightly. "Oh my what a dirty mouth you have. I wonder why people still call you a polite and well spoken girl".

Kate casts him a playful glare. "Shut up" Was all she said before removing her jeans revealing an ocean colored thin panties. A wet spot already formed right on her pussy. "Excited aren't we?" Humphrey teased her again. Kate rolled her eyes before pulling her panties to the side and rubbing his head against her outer lips. Both wolves moan in delight.

"Oh god..." The two gasped when Humphrey's 8 inch cock goes inside her tight throbbing pussy. The feeling was amazing. His cock pulsating radiating heat while her walls tighten around his shaft. "Good god Kate how on earth you are stil so tight?" Humphrey asked through gritted teeth. It's just too damn good. "Shut up and let me fuck you" Kate replied harshly, unable to contain her frustration any longer. "Lead the way sexy".

Kate pushed herself upward until only the tip remains before slamming back down engulfing all 8 inches inside her pussy. She moaned in ecstacy. Humphrey cursed to himself when she did that. She really know how to push the right button on him. His hands now freely molesting her big soft round ass while thrusting back into her to increse the pleasure.

"Fuck you're so big! You are such a endowed bastard" Kate said through gasps. Humphre laughs at her comment. "Such a dirty girl. Where did you learn to talk like that?". "A girl has her secrets" She winked at him sexily. Humphrey retaliates by latching his mouth onto her neck giving her love bites and hickeys there. Kate moans and gripped his head tightly, whispering love words into his ear.

It's getting too hot for her so unfortunately his loving treatment must be stopped for the moment. Grabbing her blue sweater she pulls it upward leaving her only with her shirt. Humphrey felt that it was way to long so he went to help her. By ripping her shirt completely.

"H-Hey! You are paying for tha-ohhh... that's a good boy". Humphrey latched his mouth into one of her perfect D-cup sized breast that has the shape of a tear drop. Kate is stroking his head lovingly while he is having a feast. "Ahh your tongue! Do that again!" Kate ordered. Humphrey didn't need to be told twice to comply. He circles her sensitive nipple with his trained tongue before flicking it around wildly earning yet another moan of approval from her. "Fuck me your tongue is so magical! I fucking love it!".

He switches breast, not trying to leave the other one unloved. The previous one is being groped and massaged by his large hand. The triple assault left her speechless. "Who knew you would have a body that rivaling to a goddess underneath that sweater? Thank god this body is reserved only to me" Humphrey flicked her niplle with his tongue again. Kate let out a sharp yip and grab him by the neck. "You better stop talking mister or i'll get up and leave. Even though i don't want to" Kate threatened him with an unconvicing tone and a playful expression.

Humphrey grins evilly. Kate immediately shudder in anticipation. "In that case, i should make you unable to escape". Kate yelps as Humphrey grabbed her ass and rise ont his feet. Spinning on his heels he slams her against the tree and begins to fuck her harder and faster than before. "Ah fuck! Your head is hitting my G-Spot!" Kate screamed. Humphrey grunts while repositioning his hands on her wide hips. He knows it's only a matter of time before she explodes.

"Cum for me Kate! Be a good girl and cum for me!" He said dragging his coarse tongue on her sensitive throat. Kate whimpered lowly, her hands scratching his back causing it to bleed lightly. He doesn't care. All he wants now is to make her cum before he does. And he's about to do just that.

"H-Humphrey! I'm cumming!". His hand quickly shot up to cover her mouth knowing what would happen in the next few second. His head breaches the entrance to her womb. Kate screams in a muffled noise through his hand. If it wasn't for his hand her scream could be heard through the park. Her legs twitching uncontrollably, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tail went rigid and puffed out. She is drenching both of their crotches with her excitement.

Her mind numbing orgasm goes for a full minute before it finally stop. Her body was limp and she could've fell to the ground if it wasn't for Humphrey's strong grip. But she knows this is not the end yet. She hasn't receive his hot thick cum yet. Tracing his chest she says sexily "Come on honey. Finish it inside me. I want your puppies. Breed me over and over like a beast. This cum slut needs her daily dose of cum up her desperate pussy".

Humphrey grunts and start slamming back into her swollen pussy again. Kate let out random moans and gasps, tongue lolled to the side with saliva pouring out of her mouth in a significant amount. She is savoring the feeling to be fucked like this. His large cock grinding against her now over sensitive walls is driving her insane. He really knows how to push all the right buttons for her. "I'm close baby" Kate said as her second orgasm is slowly coming. "F-Fuck... me too" Humphrey replied.

The tension is becoming unbearable for the two of them to handle. Their peak is coming at an alarming rate. It's only a matter of seconds before they gave in to the pleasurable end.

"I'm cumming!" The two shouted in unison. Humphrey growls as he cums into her pussy, shooting loads of cum right into her welcoming womb. The feeling of him spraying his potent seed right into her fertile womb is more than enough to make her cum for the second time for tonight. Kate's teeth buried into his shoulder drawing even more blood before. But the pain he felt was dulled by the sensation of her pussy walls squeezing his shaft trying to milk as many cum out from his balls. Finally, their orgasms stopped. The two are exhausted. Humphrey had to admit, fucking her left him more tired than running around the park because it was simply amazing.

Humphrey lay down on the cold grass placing Kate on top of him snuggling against his muscular chest. Her face buried in the crook of his neck giving him soft kisses. "I take it that's one more to do thing being ticked off the list hmm?" He asked softly to the purring girl nestling against him. "Mhmm" She mumbled in confirmation. Humphrey chuckles and kiss the top of her head.

The cold weather didn't bother them at all because they were feeling burning inside. They continued to enjoy they afterglow before Humphrey broke the silence.

"So... are we going to study back in your house?".

"Ummm... after this one, i think it's better to sleep. That study session can wait for tomorrow".

"So... my place or yours?"

"Yours. It's closer and miss your bed".

Humphrey stands onto his feet still carrying Kate with his arms. He picked up her sweater and jeans before pulling up his shorts. Her shirt was no more as it was ripped to pieces. Humphrey simply throw it into the trash can near a bench before start walking back home. Kate was sleeping already. Kissing the top of her head affectionaly she snuggles even further into his neck.

"Sleep tight Kate. I love you".

**X - X - X**

_**A/N: Let me know if you want me to continue this mini series. I hope you all enjoy it and have a great day so see you all later. Peace.**_


End file.
